defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monastery Ascension
The Monastery Ascension is the last battle of Act II and the ninth overall. It is also the first boss battle in the game, and the first battle where you will be able to use Bakal, a Healer. Story Ozimal, after seeing all his Revenants dead, refuses to launch another attack to the Monastery with his men. The man in red still orders him to do such, but Ozimal, always thinking about his money, argues that their deal has costed him a fortune and gives up on it. The man in red then turns Ozimal into a Revenant and orders him to attack the Monastery himself, with the help of some Revenants. The Battle This is the first boss battle in the game, where you fight Ozimal himself. A Boss always has very high HP, very low Speed and is always the first wave. Killing the Boss instantly ends the battle. Usually, in boss battles, infinite waves are sent and the battle ends when the boss or Azra dies. However, for this one there are only two waves. Both waves have an enough amount of enemies so that the last wave is still being launched when (if) Ozimal reaches Azra. This map layout forces a very long path for the enemies, so you have plenty of time to kill Ozimal — your Berserkers will love the abundance of corners. However, you will need to recall your defenders and place them again in other spots often as Ozimal walks the path, to be able to keep htting him. Ozimal has a strong attack, use Bakal to heal your defenders as needed. Casual Normal Advanced Extreme In Extreme all waves are armored and don't attack. That means you won't have to worry too much with healing (the only attacking enemy here is Ozimal himself) — however the high HP and armor of the other enemies may distract your defenders and take the attention away from Ozimal. If you have Knights, use them to break the monsters' armor. Notice Ozimal also has a bit of armor, so you could let a Knight hit Ozimal a couple of times as well at the battle start. Ice Mages are also good for this, especially when paired with Knights or Berserkers. Notice that Ozimal cannot be freezed, but he can still be slowed down (chill). The Aftermath After killing all Revenants, Bakal thinks they are free for the moment. However, the Man in Red starts talking from one of the corpses. It is then revealed that the Man in Red is called Zelemir. Bakal says Zelemir is not the man he once were; Zelemir replies that Bakal just watches the world end behind the monastery's walls, keeping his hands clean in the sea of blood. Zelemir says he will do whatever it takes to save the world, no matter what the cost, that the death of some may save the whole — a sacrifice Bakal has made on several occasions, according to Zelemir. Zelemir then tells Azra she can save thousands, maybe millions of lives by surrendering now. However, Bakal replies that he will keep protecting her. Zelemir leaves, with a promise of return. Category:Battles Category:Levels Category:Act II Battles Category:Act II Levels Category:Boss Battles